


Unexpected

by Guia



Category: 7 Days:Decide Your Story
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guia/pseuds/Guia
Summary: There is a game (app) called 7 Days:Decide Your Story, it's a game of choices with four finals, like a visual novel, the protagonist is called kirell and throughout history one of the paths is to stand next to ballamand throughout history one of the paths is to stand next to Balaam, basically I didn't find any fanfic of them so I decided to make my*everything has been translated from Google translator from Portuguese to English, I will not review the story or anything**is not complete, there are more parts in the game and I do not intend to finish this story *
Relationships: Kirell/Balaam
Kudos: 15





	1. Partners?

**Author's Note:**

> É minha primeira história, espero q tudo d certo ^^
> 
> Créditos a quem fez esse jogo, nenhum personagem me pertence, isso é apenas uma história de um fã

Logo quando Kirell abre os olhos, a primeira coisa que ela vê é uma cidade abandonada, cheia de zumbis? com máscaras, tudo provavelmente feito por Charon para colocar quem quer que esteja nesse jogo ao limite.

Ela pisca por um momento e quando abre os olhos sente uma arma apontada na sua cabeça.

Certo, então começou, pensa kirell.

Meu nome é Balaam. 

Kirell. 

Certo, qual sua missão e equipamento?, pergunta Balaam

Por algum motivo eu estou calma e controlada, pensando racionalmente também, será que eu estou acostumada a isso? Estou curiosa com quem eu era,pensou kirell.

Heyy o gato comeu sua língua??, perguntou de novo.

Dando um olhar frio ela responde: tire essa arma do meu rosto. 

Apenas tentando ter uma conversa honesta, diz Balaam. 

Eu posso dizer pelo jeito que você está agindo qual é a sua missão,diz Kirell. 

Ok, você me deixo interessado, o que tem a dizer? Pergunta Balaam. 

Você tem que matar alguém especifico. - Kirell 

E o que te faz pensar isso?. - Balaam

Senão você não teria razão para conversa. - Kirell

Uma ameaça é apenas uma ameaça. - Balaam

Se você quisesse outra coisa não ameaçaria as pessoas desde o início. - Kirell

O que te faz pensar que é alguém específico?. - Balaam

Você não atirou em mim quando me veio - Kirell

Mano! Isso é brilhante, eu tenho que te dizer. Você é boa. Eu sabia que tinha gostado de você. Certa e errada - Balaam

Certa e errada? Sério? - Kirell

Não, e droga - Eu estou impressionado!. Pode até dizer que estou orgulhoso de você!.  
Tudo bem, chega de conversa fiada, qual sua missão? - Balaam

... Eu preciso chegar a algum lugar - Kirell

\----------------------------

Balaam ouve barulhos de passos, aparece um homem que tenta matar ele, e o homem fica surpreso ao ver que Balaam prévio o ataque.

E assim o homem acaba morto. 

Finalmente alguém silêncio. Você deve estar bem desapontada a propósito, eu diria que era sua chance. - Balaam

Eu estaria morta se tentasse alguma coisa - Kirell

Resposta correta, eu gosto de como você pensa. Normalmente quando alguém atira uma arma ou alguém morre você fica apavorado, mas você - não ficou - Balaam

Eu estou surpresa com a calma que estou tendo - Kirell

Quem é você? - Balaam

Não sei. Sem memória, lembra? - Kirell

Pff. Você é realmente fria, não é... Hmmm? Uma bússola? - Balaam

Ohh, você precisa seguir a bússola. - Balaam

\---Ele está olhando pro cadáver e pra agulha da bússola, seja que ele adivinhou as condições da minha missão? - pensou Kirell---

Aha. Eu entendi agora. Eu sabia que estava certo sobre você, nós somos iguais, você e eu. - Balaam

Isso... eu.. n-. - Kirell

Enfim, eu tenho que matar meu pior inimigo, mais como não tenho memória tenho apenas o sentimento-Balaam

Então apenas o sentimento ehh-Kirell

De qualquer forma, eu não sinto que é você. Não sei porque, mas eu gosto de você. Eu sinto que eu te conheço. - Balaam

Ei Kirell, proponho que a gente trabalhe junto, pense nisso - Balaam

Hmm - Kirell

Ohh. Fria. Eu gosto disso. Seja lá o que você decidir eu vou te seguir. - Balaam

Tanto faz - Kirell

\--- Após isso eles encontraram uma menina e a deixam fugir, depois disso eles resolvem achar um lugar para passar a noite ---

*FIM DO PRIMEIRO DIA*


	2. Chapter 2

Kirell acorda ofegante

Esse sonho, uma troca de tiros? Eu sei usar uma arma? Quem eu era? Vingança? - com as sobrancelhas franzidas ela murmura baixo sem pensar. 

Ao seu lado Balaam acorda gritando 

Droga! ! Droga!! Filho de... 

O que aconteceu? - Kirell

... Foi um sonho.. Alguém atirou em mim..-Balaam

Você também? Eu também levei um tiro no meu sonho - Kirell

Ohh. Eu posso sentir a conexão - Balaam

Acho que tivemos sonhos parecidos - Kirell

Não vamos ficar tímidos, certo? - Balaam

Ohhh eu com certeza estou com vergonha agora-Kirell

Pfff. Você.. É isso que eu gosto em você, esse seu jeito, talvez seja por isso que eu não sinto vontade de atirar em você. - Balaam

..... - Kirell

\- - - Eles decidem seguir a bússola - - -

Eles acabam chegando num prédio, onde em frente a porta há uma arma enferrujada e velha. A bússola para de apontar.

É hora da minha arma ver alguma ação hein - Balaam

O que eu deveria fazer? - Kirell

Basta me acompanhar se você não tiver nada melhor pra fazer - Balaam

\- - - Zumbis aparecem, eles começam a correr - - -

Ei Kirell, não fique para trás, ouviu? - Balaam

Não acredito que estou dependendo de você - Kirell

Pse. Todas elas voltam para o Balaam - Balaam

-Kirell lhe dá um olhar frio e desvia o olhar-

Aww. Por que tão tímida... - Balaam

\- - - Eles fogem dos zumbis e acabam encontrando a menina que deixaram ir e um homem velho - - -

Voucoletar informações, se esconda - Balaam

Hm - Kirell

\- - - A garota Hilde acaba sendo feita de refém por Balaam, Argo, o homem velho acaba dizendo qual é sua missão e acaba atirando em Balaam quase acertando a refém. Balaam consegui desviar e Kirell acaba aparecendo ajudar - - - 

Último aviso, largue a arma - Kirell

Oww. Passou perto... - Balaam

Saia do caminho - Kirell

Não exagere - Balaam

\- - - Balaam consegui fugir - - - 

Eu sabia, sua arma, tem algo errado. Seus blefes não vão mais funcionar. - Argo 

Bem, você parece tranquilo - Kirell

Eu não vou matar todos que vejo - Argo

Entendi. Vou aceitar sua oferta e seguir meu caminho - Kirell

\- - - Kirell vai se encontrar com Balaam - - - 

Meio atrasada hein - Balaam

Isso foi.. Estou cansada  
Parece que sua emboscada falhou hein - Kirell

Óbvio. Isso é algo que um vilão desses filmes de terceira classe faria - Balaam

Porquê você não disparou? - Kirell

Eu não fui capaz. Tudo bem agora eu posso te contar. Eu só posso disparar em quem está tentando me matar. - Balaam

Então você precisa fazer as pessoas acharam que você é perigoso - Kirell

Exatamente. 'eu tenho que matar ele'... ou 'é eu ou ele', preciso que queiram me matar. - Balaam

Um perfeito vilão que não exagera hm - Kirell

Eu estou no caminho certo - Balaam

Você.. Não se importa? - Kirell

Nós apostamos nossas vidas aqui, se eu falhar é assim que deveria ser, mas se eu foi bem sucedido, então eu acho que significa que até alguém como eu merece outra chance - Balaam

\---Antes de Kirell ter chance de dizer algo Balaam diz: ---

Também estou cansado, vamos dormir   
Boa noite   
Parceria 

*FIM DO SEGUNDO DIA*


	3. Chapter 3

Isso... Eu matei, eu quase posso sentir a arma... Calma, preciso ficar calma.. - Entre respirações pesadas murmura Kirell

... Eu não posso mais concordar. Há coisas que eu tenho que fazer, falhe aqui e tudo está acabado - Balaam

Balaam? - pergunta Kirell

Eu tive um sonho, e agora lembro o que devo fazer - Balaam

E isso seria? - Kirell

Segredo - Balaam

Vamos saindo? - Kirell

Porque a pressa? Sua bússola não funciona, eu já sei o que fazer, então acho que nem preciso dizer de quem vamos atrás - Balaam

Hilde e Argo? - Kirell

Sim, óbvio, dessa vez eu já sei o que fazer - Balaam

Isso... Porque.. você não quer me matar? - Kirell

E você? Por que não está tentando me matar? - Balaam

Eu estou desarmada. Você acha que eu vou lutar com alguém que tem uma arma? - Kirell

Hahahahaha! Mano. Eu te disse que você é engraçada, né? Haha~ - Balaam

Você não está dizendo que não pode me matar E você não está dizendo que você também não vai - Balaam

.... - Kirell

Você parece toda doce agora, mais aposto que se você quiser pode matar alguém e é por isso que eu acho que temos uma conexão. - Balaam

Apenas responda minha pergunta - Kirell

É divertido ver você você parece comigo mais age de uma forma diferente, enfim, eu não vou atirar em você. - Balaam

Ok vamos nos preparar, ei, porque essa cara? - Balaam

É minha cara de 'confio em você' - Kirell

Claro. É fofo o jeito que você faz careta qando diz isso.   
Certo parceira é melhor irmos, fique perto e ajude se puder ~ como da última vez - Balaam

Sim, se eu quiser - Kirell

Tsundere - Balaam

Porque você insiste em ficar comigo? - Kirell

Eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras - Balaam

.... - Kirell

Olha quem de repente ficou em silêncio.   
Se você continuar agindo assim não me culpe se eu acabar te.. - Balaam

O que? - Kirell

Nada, vamos-Balaam

\- - - Depois de andarem eles acabam encontrando os rastros de Hilda, então seguirem a trilha pela estrada, fazendo com que encontrem eles. 

Balaam resolve ir para o ataque e acaba dando errado, Hilde e Kirell acabam se escondendo no mesmo lugar e se encontram. 

Kirell derruba ela, de longe Balaam grita que está recuando, Argo está voltando pra onde Hilde está escondida, Kirell decide deixar ela ir, Argo chega e assiti a cena, Hilde concorda em não brigar mais e deixar também Kirell ir. 

Kirell sai e vai se encontrar com Balaam - - - 

\---Já num lugar para dormir---

Eu sabia que você conseguiria - Balaam

Você quase me matou la-Kirell

Desculpe por isso. No estando no estado que estou - Balaam

Você já limpou esse sangue? - Kirell

Não se preocupe com isso, eu posso me virar muito bem.   
Tudo parece mais difícil agora, o que me leva a, oficialmente parceiros? - Balaam

Tudo bem, somos uma equipe e já que você decidiu trabalhar comigo ~ é melhor entrar no jogo. Esta pronta? - Balaam

Sim? - Kirell

*FIM DO TERCEIRO DIA*


	4. Chapter 4

Kirell acorda.  
Esses pensamentos... Pensou ela.  
Será que ele ja acordou?   
Ela olha pro lado e

.... - Balaam

porque você está me olhando com essa expressão vazia? - Kirell

Ainda está de madrugada, eu tava pensando no sonho que tive, enfim tenho a sensação que você vai me pedir um favor - Balaam

Porque eu pediria um favor a você ~ - Kirell

Oh eu consiguiria fazer você dizer fácil - Balaam

Vou voltar a dormir - Kirell

Hey, eu nao quero ficar acordado sozinhoo - Balaam

Pare de agir igual a uma criança e vá dormir - Kirell

Hmm, talvez seja porque está tão frio ~ - Balaam

Não está frio-- - Kirell

-Balaam sem fazer nenhum barulho acaba levantando e passando as mãos pela cintura dela-

O--que você está fazendo??? - Kirell

Tão fofa ~~ Apenas esquentando minha parceira - Balaam

-Balaam aperta ainda mais ela enquanto ela tenta se soltar do colo dele-

Ei ei pare de se mexer assim - Balaam

Seu idiot-Kirell

\- Os dois acabam caindo, Balaam fica por cima de Kirell e suas bocas estão a centímetros de distância -

Então quer dizer que você pode ficar vermelha assim ~ diz Balaam com um sorriso

Muito perto idiota - diz Kirell com as bochechas coradas e encarando Balaam com cara de brava 

Ow essa expressão, você pedio por isso ~ - Balaam

\- A distância diminui até que os lábios de encostes, Kirell arregala levemente os olhos em surpresa até que sem tempo para pensar, Balaam usa a língua para aprofundar o beijo e sem pensar Kirell fecha os olhos e apenas aproveita a sensação, Balaam coloca uma mão na cintura e a outra no pescoço dela, Kirell inclina a cabeça e suas mãos estão apertando os ombros dele sem pensar. Com essa posição, tendo Kirell deitada, com as pernas ao lado das suas e em suas mãos, Balaam deixa a mão deslizar, levantando a blusa, sentindo e levemente apertando aquela pele macia e branca, o que faz Kirell soltar um pequeno barulho, que apenas os dois possam ouvir, e com isso Balaam percebe o que está fazendo, e rapidamente quebra o beijo se afastando.   
Kirell apenas olha para ele com a respiração levemente acelerada, bochechas coradas, olhos semi abertos, lábios vermelhos e brilhantes e mãos ao lado da cabeça.   
Balaam sente engolir seco, ele fica encarando ela, olhos dilatados, respiração acelerado, dividido entre continuar ou parar. - 

.. Balaam, esse.. Foi o meu primeiro beijo - Kirell

Balaam tem toda a atenção nela agora 

Vendo que ele não está dizendo nada ela continua 

.. Foi bom - Kirell

Ela desvia o olhar pro lado, as bochechas corando um pouco mais 

Diga alguma coisa idiota - Kirell

Oh desculpe, eu.. Estou tentando me controlar - Balaam, e com isso ele suspira 

Bom, esse foi uns dos melhores beijos que já tive, isso eu sei - Balaam

... E? - Kirell

... E?? - Balaam

O que vem depois do beijo? - Kirell

Isso... Eu espero que você realmente esteja perguntando na inocencia porque senão.. - Balaam

? - Kirell

*suspiro* agora nós dormimos, está muito tarde e precisamos descansar - Balaam

Você está em cima de mim - diz Kirell com uma cara meio confusa 

Certo certo - Balaam

E assim eles acabam dormindo de conchinha. 

*FIM DO QUARTO DIA*


End file.
